naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit 'is a seven-year-old, anthropomorphic rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao race, especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere on her adventures. Background Physical Appearance Cream is a young, anthropomorphic rabbit with big rabbit ears running down to about shoulder-length, along with princeton orange, cream, and white fur, peach skin, and cinammon-brown eyes. Cream wears a vermilion dress with a white collar, a pair of white gloves with a golden buckle, a cobalt duel-flap tie, a pair of white socks, and a pair of vermilion and yellow shoes. Personality Because of her mother's parenting, Cream is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved, speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice. Cream is very sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is also very caring, charitable and friendly, and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is always full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge, and loves adventures, always eager to bravely charge off to her next adventure. She is also a spirited go-getter who is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does. Because of her young age, Cream is a little naïve and simple-minded at times, making her not always see things right away, accidentally blabbering out others' flaws and getting herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. At times she can also be sensitive and childish, being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, Cream is a pacifist and detests violence and cruelty of all forms. Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Flight: Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to lift herself off the ground and move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails can, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. *'Super Speed': Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic. *'Enhanced Strength': Cream has a degree of super strength, able to lift both Amy and Big while using her ears to fly. *'Enhanced Strength' *'High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Cream can be quite agile and can even perform mid-air trick movements. Combat Skills *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Because of her young age and stance against violence, Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on Cheese and her friends' help in direct combat. However, she possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends. Other Skills *'Homemaking Skills': Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. *'Capable Extreme Gear rider' *'Grinding' Equipment *Smile Relationships Family *Vanilla the Rabbit (Mother) *Cheese the Chao (Pet and Chao friend) Friends/Allies *Amy Rose (Best friend, close as sisters) *Big the Cat (Close friend, acts like an older brother to her) *Froggy *Sonic the Hedgehog (Her hero) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (Best friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Emerl (Close friend) *Sally Acorn *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Badniks *Metal Sonic *The Babylon Rouges *The Shadow Vipers *Team Hooligan *Lyric the Last Ancient *The Black Arms *The Metarx **Dark Oak **Pale Bay Leaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova **Red Pine **Green Maple Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Rabbits Category:Team Rose Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Average-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters